Flint Andrea Sevina
by MusicalBurst
Summary: The secrets out. Clove has a little sister, Flint Andrea Sevina. Follow her through life, a little bit of love, and participating in the 75th Annual Hunger Games.


**A/N: Okay, this is right in the middle and kind of messes up the whole plot of Catching Fire and Mockingjay, but I've been dying to get this out of my head, so here it is! The setting is in Catching Fire when they are announcing the 'special' for the Third Quarter Quell.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Mom! It's playing!" I yell, and Mom hurries to join us. Dad, Mom, and I are all lounging on the couch in front of our television waiting for the program to start. This is the announcement for what the Third Quarter Quell will be. I'm excited, because this year I will actually get to be able to have the chance to be reaped or volunteer. I'll make them pay in that arena. Every single one of them.

We're all talking rapidly about what we think they'll do this year, until the national anthem of Panem booms from the television. We divert our attention to the large flat screen television, and watch as President Snow takes his place on the stage. He's followed by a boy (about my age) dressed in a white suit holding a simple wooden box.

The anthem ends, and President Snow begins to speak, to remind us all of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

President Snow goes on to tell us what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who represented it."

I smirk. I think I know what kind of kids got picked. If they were to say hold the Games again like that, I know _exactly_ who would be voted.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

I smile. I would've _loved _to do that. The more kids to kill, the better.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. We can see the tidy, upright rows of yellow envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a _75_. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small, neat square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder of the 74th Annual Hunger Games where we reminded the districts of generosity of allowing two victors to live, we are requiring all tributes younger sister/brother to participate in the Quarter Quell." He breathes out.

I just sit there, my lips pursued, and take deep breathes. I'm going into the arena. My older sister, Clove, participated in the 74th Annual Games, so I'm going into the arena. I know I should be excited, but thinking about actually going into the arena gets me a little woozy. My parents have left the living room and are pouring champagne in celebration, but I just lay on the couch, shell-shocked.

I take one last deep breath, force out a confident smile, and then sit upright to hear the details. I hear President Snow talk about that if they have no younger siblings, but have an older one, the older sibling will be taken for treatment at the Capitol for a de-aging. If they have no sibling, a cousin will be taken. Particularly the cousin of closest age.

I've managed convince myself that this will be good for me when Alex bursts through the door. He's Cato's little brother and will also be going into the arena with me.

"How can they do this to us? They _know!_" He's furious, stomping and flinging pillows off of the couch. I stand up, go up to him, and hold his hands down. I look at him worriedly, and in his blue eyes I spot anger and worry, but all of them are overshadowed by fear.

"Shhh." I quiet him, and give him a long and deep hug. He hugs me back, and I feel him take a deep breath into my curls. I hear him speak again, and this time his voice it's tearful, breaking my heart.

"I just don't want to lose you." He says, his voice trembling. I pull apart, and look him deep in his eyes.

"Never." I whisper.

**A/N: Okay, I decided to add a little romance into this story. But right now, it's going to be like sweet and cute twelve year old romance. And Alex, haha, yeah you know what I'm thinking. Alexander Ludwig. And Flint because they live in the masonry district and 'flint.'… Yeah, just something that came into my mind. Remember to review! Love all of you who are actually reading this!**


End file.
